A las Nueve
by Matryoshkah
Summary: AU/OS. No podían verse en más ningún otro lugar, por lo que todas las noches, a las nueve, Nami y Zoro prometieron encontrarse allí. Sin embargo, un suceso inaudito e inexplicable amenazará con poner en peligro sus encuentros. Claro que Zoro no se rendiría tan fácilmente, él era un chico tenaz en cuanto a sus objetivos se refería.


_Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei. _

* * *

**A las nueve**

* * *

Zoro era un chico tenaz en cuanto a sus objetivos se refería. Siempre entrenó arduamente para llegar a ser el mejor atleta de su instituto, marcándose una meta bastante clara: participar en las olimpiadas. Ese siempre fue su sueño, y desde niño siguió una rutina fuerte para cumplirlo.

Sus saltos con garrocha eran magníficos, en el punto de vista profesional: perfectos, tanto así que siempre logró sacar un gran 'wow' a todo el que le viera. Sin embargo, Zoro sentía que algo andaba mal con su rutina, él no quería ser otro atleta más que sigue las mismas reglas, él quería inventar una nueva manera de saltar, algo por lo cual fuese reconocido en todo el mundo, algo que diera a demostrar su grandiosa fuerza de voluntad. Para ello debía hacer algo simple: entrenar rigurosamente.

Entrenar era su segundo nombre.

Todos los días, a las nueve de la noche, en el gimnasio del distrito 32, cuando todos los atletas se iban a sus casas y el salón quedaba completamente vacío, Zoro comenzaba su ardua rutina de entrenamiento. Podía alcanzar una concentración máxima estando en solitario, por eso prefería entrenar en la noche cuando todos se marchaban.

Una noche del 3 de julio, Zoro entró en el solitario salón de práctica como todos los días. Rápidamente se acomodó para comenzar su rutina, cuando de repente escuchó un ligero ruido en el salón de al lado.

Alzó una ceja, intrigado. Le pareció extraño que alguien también estuviese practicando a esas horas de la noche, pues según hasta donde sabía nadie más entrenaba a esas horas. Pero luego se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto.

El salón adyacente era el de natación por lo que había una gran piscina donde los nadadores practicaban. En ocasiones Zoro llegó a darse un chapuzón después de terminar su entrenamiento, aprovechando jamás había nadie a esas horas. Esa noche tenía pensado hacer lo mismo, pero por lo visto no se iba a poder ya que alguien más estaba allí.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, Zoro se percató de lo mal que estaban sus saltos. Algo no andaba bien consigo mismo ese día que no podía superar los 3 metros de altura, cuando sólo unos días atrás había podido romper su propio record de 5,40 metros.

Suspiró enojado, acomodándose para intentar nuevamente un salto decente. Sin embargo, esta vez hizo un mal movimiento con la garrocha y como resultado calló al suelo, arruinando por completo el salto.

Volvió a bufar de disgusto, sin saber qué demonios le sucedía a su cuerpo en esa ocasión.

—Yo creo que tienes que relajarte primero para poderlo lograr. —escuchó repentinamente una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Ehh? —Refunfuñó enojándose aún más—. ¿Quién pidió tu opinión? —respondió sin saber en realidad con quien hablaba.

—Ara, que mal educado. —volvió a hablar aquella persona.

Ya de por sí bastante cabreado, Zoro se levantó del suelo y buscó a la molesta persona que lo estaba fastidiando. Fue entonces cuando observó a una chica de cabellos cortos y de color naranja, asomada en la extensa ventana de barrotes del muro que compartía ambos salones. Ella sólo tenía su cabeza y sus manos asomadas en la ventana y lo saludaba con una bonita sonrisa.

—Creo que hablé en mal momento. —comentó divertida.

Exactamente, hablaba en mal momento.

Zoro con el ceño totalmente fruncido sólo se limitó a voltearse e ignorar a la peli-naranja que había aparecido de la nada en la ventana. No la conocía y jamás la había visto por allí, así que hizo caso omiso a su presencia y continuó con su entrenamiento. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para su próximo salto, el cual procuró efectuar con éxito, pero algo lo detuvo.

La chica seguía asomada en la ventana, mirándolo. Eso le incomodaba mucho. A su vez, la chica esperaba ansiosa por ver al peli-verde dar su gran salto con la garrocha, pero se percató que algo lo detenía.

—¿No vas a saltar? —preguntó curiosa.

Zoro gruñó con un tic en la ceja.

—Me desconcentras ahí mirándome. —respondió entre dientes.

La chica permaneció unos segundos en silencio, ligeramente sorprendida de la respuesta del chico, para luego estallar en una divertida carcajada que lo sacó de sus casillas por completo.

—¿Y cómo le harías si estuvieses compitiendo en unas nacionales? Ahí te verán cientos de personas. —indicó la chica entre risas.

—¡Pero estoy en el jodido salón de práctica intentando concentrarme y cierta molestia me está colmando la paciencia! —se justificó haciéndole cara a la chica, colmado en furia debido a su atrevimiento. Le parecía inaudito que una persona se burlara de ese modo de alguien a quien desconocía completamente.

De repente, la chica detuvo su risa, mirándolo con gesto inocente.

—¿Hm? ¿Yo?

—¡¿Ves a alguien más molestando por aquí?!

La chica desdibujó su sonrisa y la cambió por un gesto de fastidio.

Zoro le dio nuevamente la espalda e inhaló aire, dispuesto a intentar el salto una vez más. Se colocó en posición para tomar impulso, cuando de repente…

—Sólo quería pedirte un favor. —La chica interrumpió.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! —se volteó ya harto de no poder hacer el maldito salto.

—¡NO ME GRITES! —respondió la chica del mismo modo.

—¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO, CON UN DEMONIO!

—¡LO HACES!

Luego de que los ecos de sus gritos resonaran por todo el gimnasio, los envolvió una atmosfera de silencio. A Zoro le creció una venita de ira en la frente.

Ahora no sólo le salían mal los saltos sino que una desconocida le impedía seguir practicando.

—Mujer problemática —espetó volviendo a hacerle cara a la peli-naranja—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Si no es mucha molestia quisiera esa garrocha. —La chica señaló la garrocha que Zoro tenía en sus manos mientras mantenía una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Para qué la quieres? —interrogó. Era la primera vez que le pedían prestada su garrocha, ¿para qué alguien necesitaría una garrocha aparte de saltar?

—Es que… —La chica desvió su mirada, con cierta vergüenza—, se me cayó una parte de mi traje de baño en la piscina y necesito algo para recuperarlo. —informó.

Zoro alzó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Acaso no sabes nadar? —preguntó, acercándose a la ventana.

—Oye no te acerques —reclamó la chica—, estoy desnuda.

Al instante Zoro se detuvo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, levemente avergonzado.

—Lo-lo siento… —susurró entre dientes, tendiéndole la garrocha a la desconocida—. Toma, puedes usar mi garrocha entonces.

La chica extendió uno de sus brazos, utilizando el otro para tapar sus pechos. En ese entonces Zoro se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado la parte de arriba de su traje de baño a la piscina si ella no sabía nadar. Es más, si no estaba allí para nadar, ¿Entonces que hacía ella en el salón de natación?

—Oye no te atrevas a mirar por la ventana —advirtió la muchacha con voz alta desde el salón adyacente—. Si me miras, me debes 1.000.000 beris.

—¡Claro que no voy a mirar! —Exclamó Zoro indignado—. No soy un pervertido, demonios.

Tras un largo momento de silencio y en espera de su garrocha, Zoro escuchó un estruendoso sonido proveniente del salón de natación. La chica se había caído accidentalmente a la piscina, y a juzgar por sus esfuerzos y pataleos en el agua, efectivamente no sabía nadar. El peli-verde no tuvo otra opción que entrar a la piscina y ayudarla. Lo curioso del caso era que la piscina no tenía una profundidad mayor a unos 1,20 metros.

—¡ALÉJATE, NO ME VEAS! —exclamó la chica una vez yacían en la orilla, separándose del peli-verde—. ¡Kyaah, me viste! ¡Me debes 100.000.000 beris!

—¡Mujer problemática, deberías estar agradecida de que te haya salvado! —gruñó Zoro, dándole la espalda para evitar mirarla—. Además, ¿Quién demonios se ahoga en una piscina de 1,20?

—¡Silencio! —Sentenció la chica mordazmente—. Ya me puse el traje de baño, ya puedes mirar.

—Bien, devuelve mi garrocha. —exigió Zoro con tono demandante. Ya había tenido mucho por ese día, era hora de volver a casa.

—Cayó en la piscina. —señaló la chica, indiferentemente.

En todo momento Zoro permaneció en silencio, entró a la piscina, sacó su garrocha y salió del salón de natación, dispuesto a irse a su casa. En fin, aquel día no hizo otra cosa más que caerse y quedarse en el suelo, sin obtener ningún resultado. Sin embargo tenía en mente regresar el siguiente día ya que aquella insubordinación de su cuerpo le preocupaba un poco. No era común en él titubear en un salto a esas alturas de su vida.

* * *

La siguiente noche Zoro regresó con sus fuerzas recargadas, dispuesto a cumplir su entrenamiento objetivamente. Pero no imaginó que aquella chica regresaría esa noche también.

—Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la peli-naranja, recibiendo un mordaz silencio por parte del atleta. La chica suspiró—. Vamos, lamento lo de ayer. No tienes que pagarme 100.000.000 beris por verme desnuda… —dijo amablemente— te lo dejo en 10.000.000 solamente.

—¡No te voy a pagar nada! —Aviso el peli-verde antes de que la chica se hiciera una idea. Lo que menos quería ahora era a una chica molesta persiguiéndole por semejante estupidez.

La chica frunció sus labios.

—Me llamo Nami. —Dijo de repente, mientras observaba como Zoro se preparaba para su próximo salto—. No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos ayer.

—Zoro. —respondió de mala gana, realizando su salto.

—Wow, eres bueno Zoro. —comentó Nami, encantada al ver semejante salto con garrocha. Zoro sonrió de medio lado, obviando el hecho de que era bueno. Pues no sólo bueno, sino el mejor de la ciudad—. Aunque he visto mejores.

La sonrisa de Zoro se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por un gruñido de ira.

—Nami… no sé, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? —preguntó, dando la clara indirecta de que se largara y lo dejara tranquilo. Pero lejos de eso, Nami sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la ventana, decidida a quedarse en su lugar observándolo y hablándole.

—La verdad, no. —Sonrió divertida— Me divierte verte caer. Espero no te moleste mi presencia.

—¡ME MOLESTA! —espetó sin cortesías. Más sin embargo Nami sólo se limitó a reír y ver al atleta hacer sus saltos.

De esa manera transcurrieron las noches en el gimnasio. Zoro a las 09:00pm llegaba al salón para comenzar su ardua rutina, y allí sin falta, siempre estaba Nami esperándolo en el salón de natación para asomarse por la ventana y verlo hacer sus saltos. Al principio resultó una ser verdadera molestia. La voz chillona de Nami y su pedante personalidad siempre conseguía sacarle de quicio. Sin embargo luego de acostumbrarse, la presencia de la chica no era tan mala. Incluso podía ser divertida. Nami también era de ayuda en ocasiones, ya que Zoro no tenía a nadie que notara sus mejoras, y ella se había encargado de avisarle cuan alto y cuan geniales se habían visto sus saltos.

—Deja atrás la perfección, sólo se libre de expresar tus sentimientos a través del salto. —le recomendó en una ocasión.

—Resultaste entrenadora. —bromeó levemente sorprendido.

Prontamente sus encuentros se volvieron rutinarios. Sin ninguna falta, Nami y Zoro siempre se encontraban en el gimnasio, a las nueve.

* * *

Varias semanas después, Zoro aterrizó sobre su tobillo tras realizar un salto mal calculado, y todo por prestarle más atención a las palabras de Nami que a la garrocha y el cajetín. Por suerte sólo había sido una lesión leve y no una torcedura, de lo contrario habría tenido que dejar de entrenar por unas semanas.

—Baka. —fue lo primero que le dijo Nami, luego de burlarse cruelmente de su caída.

—¡Nada de 'baka' por tu culpa me caí! —protestó Zoro, permitiendo que la peli-naranja revisara su tobillo.

—Ara, ahora yo tengo la culpa de que seas torpe. —soltó risueña, mientras le colocaba una venda. Zoro cruzó sus brazos con molestia.

—Nunca más voy a prestar atención en las idioteces que dices. —refunfuñó.

Nami le miró de reojo y rió levemente al notar el intento de gesto furioso que mantenía Zoro. Más bien parecía el puchero de un niño malcriado.

—Pero me siento alagada de que yo te haya captado la atención tanto como para desconcentrarte. —dijo Nami terminando con el vendaje y sentándose al lado del peli-verde, que a su vez se sonrojó levemente por el reciente comentario.

Nami alzó las cejas sorprendida al verlo sonrojado, esa era la primera vez que lo veía. Él trató de voltear su rostro para evitar que Nami lo notara, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sintiéndose incomodo por la cercanía de la chica, Zoro se levantó del suelo, avergonzado.

Aquella fue la primera vez que se sintió nervioso al lado de una chica.

—Oye Zoro ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Qué crees? —respondió, tomando la garrocha.

—¡Espera! ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza? —Nami lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo, zumbándolo al suelo bruscamente—. Acabas de lastimarte el tobillo, no puedes seguir entrenando por hoy.

Zoro no tuvo otra opción más que acatarse a la orden de la peli-naranja.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí todas las noches? —Preguntó el peli-verde momentos después, mientras que Nami permanecía en silencio, sentada a su lado—. Es decir, no veo que practiques algún deporte.

La chica dio un largo suspiro, como si un fugaz recuerdo le hubiese arrebatado el aliento repentinamente. Zoro reaccionó algo confundido.

—Verás, antes yo solía nadar y era la mejor de mi equipo —relató Nami, colocando inconscientemente una sonrisa melancólica. El chico la miró, sorprendido—. Me encantaba nadar más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero repentinamente un día cuando quise volver a nadar, no lo conseguí. Desde entonces no he podido nadar más nunca.

—Eso es ilógico. —interrumpió Zoro totalmente escéptico. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una historia semejante. Nami sabía nadar y de un día a otro, pff, no pudo nadar más nunca. Fin.

—Lo es. —añadió la chica, sonriendo con melancolía.

—¿Entonces por qué vienes aquí? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. Es doloroso para un nadador tener una piscina al frente y no poder nadar.

—Vengo aquí porque tengo la esperanza de recuperar mi fuerza de voluntad para poder volver a nadar. —Nami señaló la piscina, poniendo un gesto de tristeza—. Pero siempre termino acobardándome cuando veo el agua. —susurró lo último, bajando la mirada.

Zoro colocó una mano en su barbilla, pensativo.

—Hm, aguarofobia.

Al escucharlo, Nami pegó una gran carcajada, haciendo sonreír a Zoro también.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Fobia al agua, claro.

—Querrás decir hidrofobia. —corrigió la peli-naranja, divertida.

—Ha hablado la chica perfección. —refunfuñó, fingiendo molestia, y a su vez causándole más risa a Nami. Así estaba mejor. Por alguna razón Zoro prefería verla reír en vez de verla cabizbaja y triste.

De todas maneras eran contadas las veces que había visto triste a Nami. Enojada, sí. Burlona, también. Pero no triste. Ella era alguien muy alegre a pesar de su extraña incapacidad de nadar.

* * *

Varias veces él la invitó a salir a otros sitios, pero ella lo rechazó todas las veces, objetando que prefería permanecer toda la noche allí, en el gimnasio.

Un día, estando en medio de unas de las aburridas clases del instituto, Zoro sintió extrañas ansias de que las horas transcurrieran más deprisa, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo pensando en las ganas que tenía por hablar con Nami.

Repentinamente aumentaban las razones para ir a entrenar, ya que alguien lo estaría esperando, y en esas ocasiones no le molestaba estar acompañado.

Por el contrario, era divertido.

—¿Qué demonios sucede con ese cabello? —le preguntó Nami en una ocasión, mientras le jalaba el cabello.

—No estás en la posición de criticar mi cabello. —contraatacó Zoro señalando el cabello naranja de ella, tratando a su vez de deshacerse de su agarre. El comentario la hizo retroceder.

—Claro que sí —espetó, cruzándose de brazos—, no es nada normal ¿sabes? —volvió a señalar su cabello verde.

—Pues, es todo natural —añadió Zoro de la misma manera—. Y no te creas especial por criticarlo, en el instituto un idiota siempre suele decirme 'marimo'.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Nami estalló en risas de tal manera que cayó al suelo, tomándose el estómago y tratando de controlarse.

—Oye, oye…

—¡Ciertamente parece musgo! —comentó, luego de cesada su risa—. Pero me gusta. Me gusta tu cabello verde. —sonrió.

Zoro abrió grande sus ojos, y tratando de no sonrojarse desvió su mirada, sin poder evitar que un ligero tono rosa se esparciera por sus mejillas. Nami sonrió divertida al notarlo.

Ese día Zoro le pidió su número de teléfono que, a pesar de tener dos meses encontrándose en el gimnasio, no habían intercambiado. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella le dijo que no tenía teléfono. Otros días trató de pedirle un correo o alguna dirección por la cual pudiese contactarla, pero Nami cambiaba de tema rápidamente.

Lo único que mantenía el contacto entre Nami y Zoro era el gimnasio. Pero el peli-verde le restó importancia, asegurándose que mientras se vieran siempre en el salón, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Cierta noche, después de casi cuatro meses encontrándose en el gimnasio con la tranquilidad propia de las horas nocturnas, una atmosfera incomoda los rodeó cuando Nami había querido ver la hora en el celular de Zoro y notó que en su foto de portada estaba él con otra chica. Una muy bonita, por cierto.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó, disipando paulatinamente su sonrisa.

—Se llama Robin. —respondió él sin prestarle mucha importancia al tema.

—Es linda. —comentó Nami cabizbaja, sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

—Lo es. —siguió.

—¿Es una amiga?

—Algo así.

—Oh, ya veo. —dijo ella con voz baja, mientras una sombra obscurecía su rostro.

Entonces Nami se levantó del suelo, donde permanecía junto a Zoro, y sin mediar palabras se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me tengo que ir. —fue la única respuesta que dio la peli-naranja, antes de desaparecer en la obscuridad del pasillo. Había dejado a su lado una toalla rosada…

—¡Oye Nami, tu…!

Pero la chica ya se había ido.

Zoro quedó confundido, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido. Era la primera vez que Nami se iba y lo dejaba solo, que de costumbre era al revés. Ella siempre se quedaba unos minutos más antes de salir del gimnasio.

El peli-verde tomó su celular y observó la imagen de portada que tenía. Era él siendo obligado a abrazar a Robin, una compañera suya de estudios. Rascó su cabeza confundido sin encontrar la razón de la molestia de Nami. Decidió restarle importancia y esperar hasta la noche siguiente para preguntárselo a ella misma, pero para su sorpresa, la siguiente noche Nami no acudió al salón de natación como siempre.

Pasaron tres, cuatro y cinco noches, y Nami no apareció. Zoro se preocupó.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que algo le hubiese sucedido, o quizás estaba enojada con él, así que para liberarse de sus sospechas decidió visitar el gimnasio de día a ver si quizás Nami seguía asistiendo al salón de natación, pero en el horario matutino.

Tenía pensado devolverle la toalla y disculparse por _aquello_ que ni él mismo sabía que hizo.

—¡Oiga! —Zoro llamó al entrenador de natación el cual interrumpió su clase para acercarse hacia el peli-verde—, estoy buscando a una chica llamada Nami, quizás la ha visto por aquí.

El hombre de aproximadamente 21 años y con un sombrero de vaquero le miró extrañado al escucharlo.

—Nami ¿dices?

—Sí, Nami —recalcó Zoro—. Tiene el cabello color naranja y…

—Se quién es Nami —interrumpió el hombre adecuando su sombrero y mirándolo interrogativamente— pero, ¿qué quieres saber sobre ella?

—Ah, es que hace unos días ella me dejo su toalla y quisiera devolvérsela —se excusó, enseñándole al entrenador la toalla de color rosa. El hombre asintió—. ¿Sabe dónde vive o como contactarla?

El entrenador agarró su barbilla tomando un gesto pensativo, tratando de comprender las palabras del atleta.

—¿Estás diciendo que Nami estuvo aquí hace unos días? —inquirió, mirando a Zoro con desconcierto. Éste asintió.

—En la noche, para ser preciso —añadió, ligeramente apenado—. En realidad desde hace varios meses nos hemos encontrado aquí, pero hace casi una semana que no la veo.

—Hm, entiendo. —indicó el entrenador cambiando su gesto de confusión por uno totalmente sereno—. Esa chica de que me hablas, Nami, lleva más de ocho meses hospitalizada. —sentenció.

Zoro frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Ella solía practicar natación aquí —continuó el entrenador, mirando hacia la piscina—, pero no ha salido del hospital desde hace mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando la voy a visitar al hospital junto a mi hermano pequeño el cual es su amigo, pero el estado de Nami es el mismo, como si estuviese en coma —informó, ahora mirando hacia Zoro—. Quizás te confundiste de chica.

—Claro que no me confundí, entrenador —aseguró Zoro cruzándose de brazos—. Nami viene aquí todas las noches para acompañarme en mis prácticas.

—Si quieres ve y compruébalo con tus propios ojos, te voy a dar la dirección del hospital. —indicó el entrenador, sacando un lápiz y un papel de su bolcillo. Zoro le miró escéptico.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que compruebes tú mismo si la Nami que buscas es la misma que ha estado hospitalizada durante tanto tiempo. —dijo, entregándole el papelito.

—Por supuesto que no es la misma Nami —espetó Zoro malhumorado—. La Nami de la que hablo no está en una cama de hospital, demonios.

Al momento Zoro no fue al hospital ya que estaba plenamente seguro de que la persona que lo acompañaba cada noche y la persona internada en el hospital no eran las mismas. A simple vista era más que obvio. ¿Cómo podía Nami acompañarlo si estaba hospitalizada? Era imposible que fuesen la misma persona. Quizás compartían el mismo nombre y de allí provenía la confusión.

Pero los días fueron pasando y Nami no aparecía. En cierta ocasión Zoro se cansó de esperarla y se dirigió al bendito hospital, teniendo en cuenta que la sola idea de encontrarla allí era absurda. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al cruzar la puerta de la habitación escrita por el entrenador en el arrugado papelito. Efectivamente la peli-naranja se encontraba postrada en la cama de hospital con un montón de tubos y aparatos conectados a ella, ayudándola a sobrevivir.

No podía ser cierto. No podía ser cierto, demonios. Si Nami estaba agonizando allí, ¿Quién demonios era aquella persona que lo acompañó en sus entrenamientos durante dos meses? ¿Un clon? porque eran idénticas.

—Sensei, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ella así? —preguntó Zoro atónito, si poder despegar la mirada de la peli-naranja que se encontraba profundamente anestesiada.

—Ocho meses. —respondió el doctor de raros tatuajes, mirándolo extrañado—. ¿Eres un pariente de ella? Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.

Zoro aún seguía impactado.

—Soy… un amigo —respondió casi inconscientemente—, oiga sensei, ¿Es posible que ella se pudiese haber levantado de esa cama durante esos ocho meses?

—Claro —el doctor asintió—. Pero es improbable que eso haya sucedido. Ella sufre de una enfermedad genética muy complicada en los riñones que afecta a otros órganos de su cuerpo y el cual le imposibilita trasladarse a lugares lejanos de esta habitación. Desde hace ocho meses su condición ha empeorado y esos aparatos a su lado la mantienen con vida, así que dudo que haya ido a algún sitio durante ese tiempo. —explicó.

—Una última pregunta, sensei —Zoro desvió su mirada hacia el doctor, tratando de disimular su creciente sorpresa—. ¿Ella se recuperará?

—Una pregunta complicada —Fue la primera respuesta del doctor, bajando la cabeza y mirando hacia la paciente—. La verdad es que su enfermedad puede acabar con su vida, y hasta ahora ha sido muy doloroso para ella. Ha tenido que aguatar una agonía inimaginable a causa de dicha enfermedad y ha perdido su voluntad de vivir…

—Sensei… —interrumpió Zoro, sin poder creer aquellas palabras.

—Pero… —añadió el doctor— la única solución es extirpar sus riñones y conseguirle uno nuevo, pero eso cuesta demasiado dinero. Es imposible para ella.

* * *

Ese día Zoro no pudo dormir pensando en lo inexplicable que era la situación. Se preguntó si quizás todo ese tiempo en el gimnasio en realidad había sido acompañado por el fantasma de aquella chica a la que ciertamente conocía muy poco, pero desechó la idea no sólo por absurda, sino porque Nami no parecía un fantasma. Ella en numerables ocasiones lo ayudó con sus lesiones e incluso le aproximaba objetos como vasos con agua y garrochas. Era imposible que Nami fuese un producto de su imaginación. Debía tratarse de algo sobrenatural, sin explicación alguna.

No por ello Zoro dejó de ir a sus prácticas nocturnas. La idea de participar en las olimpiadas aún estaba muy presente en sus metas y no la pospondría sólo por el extraño caso de Nami.

De esa forma trascurrió rápidamente una semana entera sin rastros de la peli-naranja. Zoro trató de convencer a su mente de que jamás había conocido a aquella mujer, pero le fue imposible no pensar en ella. Tanto así, que sus prácticas iban de mal en peor. En esos últimos días sus saltos eran tan malos como su sentido de la orientación.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —exclamó Zoro enojado, tras hacer otro salto erróneo. Era tanta la ira que sentía consigo mismo que pensó que explotaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Otra vez malhumorado? —escuchó a sus espaldas una voz muy conocida para él, congelándole cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Zoro se inclinó aun estando en el suelo y volteó su mirada hacia la ventana, donde se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de la peli-naranja, el cual lo saludaba.

—N-Nami… —susurró impactado, observándola como si se tratara de un fantasma.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó la muchacha desconcertada, luego cambiando su gesto por una sonrisa divertida—… Oh, no me digas que me extrañaste. —rió.

Zoro frunció el ceño. Era imposible que eso fuese un fantasma. ¡Era Nami!

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó, acercándose a la susodicha.

—Lamento irme sin decirte nada —respondió Nami, acomodándose en la ventana—, pero ya volví.

Aun impactado y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, el peli-verde preguntó de manera espontánea aquello que por las noches se preguntó a sí mismo y no halló respuesta.

—Nami, ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí y en el hospital al mismo tiempo?

La chica abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, tomando un gesto aún más sorprendido que el del atleta. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos con la mirada perdida en un punto distante de la habitación, y luego regresó en sí, devolviendo su mirada hacia Zoro y remarcando una cálida sonrisa.

—Ara, así que ya lo sabes —emitió una pequeña risita—. Lamento no poder responder eso Zoro, créeme que si lo supiera te lo diría.

Una venita de ira creció en su frente al escucharla.

—¡Baka! ¡Por qué no me dijiste antes que estabas enferma y hospitalizada! —le gritó, enojado.

—¡Porque tú no me lo preguntaste! —se excusó.

—¡¿Eh?! —Alzó una ceja—. Uno no se anda por la calle preguntando 'oe ossan, ¿estas hospitalizado o algo por el estilo?'

—¡LO LAMENTO PUES! —exclamó Nami convertida en monstruo, haciendo retroceder a Zoro. Luego que se vio calmada, la chica comenzó a explicar—. No es que me apetezca hablar de mi enfermedad… La única cosa que heredé de mis padres fue la insuficiencia renal crónica que marcó mi vida. Y no es que hubiese olvidado como nadar, es que la enfermedad no me lo permitió. Entonces sin darme cuenta quedé postrada en aquella cama de hospital, muriendo lentamente. —Declaró Nami de manera serena, como si estuviese hablando de la cosa más común del mundo. Mientras tanto, Zoro la escuchaba en silencio—. Sin embargo mi deseo por la natación era fuerte, así como el tuyo por el salto con garrocha, de hecho, ambos compartimos el mismo sueño.

—¿Querías participar en las olimpiadas? —preguntó Zoro levemente sorprendido.

—Así es —asintió Nami—, pero eso ya es imposible. Un día me di cuenta que una parte de mí podía separarse de mi cuerpo, pero nadie podía verme ni escucharme. Por mucho que trataba de palpar a las personas, no podía tocar a nadie, y por mucho que gritaba, nadie podía escucharme —narró la peli-naranja mientras revivía en su mente cada momento de su relato—. Así que como nadie podía notarme, me dirigí al único sitio donde fui verdaderamente feliz cuando tenía vida. Fue una sorpresa que tú si pudieses verme y escucharme. —sonrió mirando hacia el peli-verde.

—¿No tienes ningún familiar?

—Sí, tengo una hermana mayor que va a visitarme los fines de semana al hospital.

—Pero si es tu hermana, ella puede ser un buen donante. —indicó Zoro luego de detenerse a pensar por unos instantes.

—Ella y yo somos genéticamente diferente, en realidad somos hermanas de crianza —interrumpió Nami—. Ella estuvo dispuesta a donarme uno de sus riñones pero no somos compatibles. Y otro donante cobraría demasiado dinero. ¡Pero no te pongas así! —Exclamó sonriendo al ver el estado de decepción en que se encontraba Zoro—. Yo estoy bien, ya superé el hecho de que moriré.

—No hables así sobre tu futuro. —espetó el peli-verde ensombrecido.

Nami se sorprendió de verlo tan deprimido, por lo que trató de animarlo.

—Oye, no te pongas así, yo no tengo futuro —sonrió, alzándole la cabeza—. Lo importante ahora es forjar el tuyo, que es participar en las olimpiadas, pero para eso debes ser el mejor, ¿Verdad?

* * *

Las siguientes noches continuaron encontrándose en el gimnasio como al principio. Relativamente las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, Nami y Zoro se encontraban todas las noches a las nueve en el salón de atletismo y luego del entrenamiento charlaban al frente de la piscina sobre cómo había sido su día. Nami no tenía mucho que aportar debido a que la mayor parte de su día se la pasaba agonizando en el hospital, pero por el contrario, Zoro solía contarle todas las divertidas ocurrencias que vivía junto a sus amigos del instituto.

En una ocasión Zoro se atrevió preguntarle a Nami por qué había actuado tan extraño cuando vio la foto de él y Robin en su celular, y ella le había respondido con un golpe. Al fin y al cabo jamás supo la causa de su enojo, y prontamente lo olvidó, de todas formas lo importante era que Nami lo seguía acompañando cada noche, sin falta. Eso era lo más significativo.

Los saltos con garrocha de Zoro también mejoraron notoriamente después del regreso de Nami.

—¡Wow! ¡Lo lograste Zoro! —exclamó la chica emocionada luego de ver a Zoro saltar 5,50 metros con la garrocha, superando su propia marca.

Por su parte Zoro se limitó a asentir y apretar sus puños en muestra de victoria.

—Bien —susurró inexpresivamente—. Ahora tengo que supera esa marca.

—¡¿EH?! ¡POR LO MENOS TRATA DE CELEBRAR TU NUEVO RECORD! —le reclamó Nami desde el extremo de la habitación.

—No hay tiempo de celebrar.

—Al menos descansa unos minutos. —insistió, exigiéndole sentarse a su lado y beber un jugo de naranja que ella misma acababa de preparar.

Nuevamente Zoro se dijo que Nami no podía ser un fantasma, era imposible. Pero debía haber una explicación razonable que explicara la presencia de Nami en el gimnasio y en el hospital simultáneamente.

—Oye, hablando de celebrar —comentó la muchacha de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, ¿Cuándo cumples año, Zoro?

—11 de noviembre. —respondió después de tomar un sorbo de jugo.

—Ese día te daré una sorpresa.

—Hm, no me importa. —espetó secamente.

—¡¿Aún no he hecho nada y ya estás refunfuñando?! —Exclamó enojada, golpeándole la cabeza—. ¡Demonios, mal agradecido!

—¡Problemática! —Se quejó el peli-verde mientras sobaba el reciente golpe en su cabeza—. Lo que quise decir es que no es necesario que me des una sorpresa. Jamás he considerado mi cumpleaños como algo importante —explicó antes de que Nami le fuese a dar otro golpazo—. Me basta sólo con que tú estés aquí.

Nami parpadeó, y se sonrojó por el comentario. Esa fue la primera vez que Zoro vio a Nami sonrojarse, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella.

Corroboró esa teoría cuando una noche se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en Nami, en como estaría y en sí el siguiente día la volvería a ver. Se sonrojó en medio de su cama imaginándose como se debía sentir besar sus labios, si sabrían a naranja, igual que el aroma que desprendía su cabello.

En cierto punto Zoro se preocupó por su salud mental ya que no dejaba de mirar el reloj en espera de que el cielo se obscureciese para 'ir a entrenar' que en realidad se traduciría 'ir a ver a Nami'. Eso le estaba hartando ya que él jamás se había enamorado en su vida y tenía que ser muy demente para centrar su atención en una chica cuya existencia aún no se podía explicar. Mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio trataba de hacerse la idea de que su corazón latía fuertemente por empezar una nueva rutina y no por el hecho de ver la contagiosa sonrisa de la peli-naranja, pero al fin y al cabo terminaba admitiendo lo indiscutible.

Incluso podía notar las noches en que Nami actuaba de manera extraña, como si algo le incomodara. Precisamente un viernes, había notado a Nami más callada de lo común.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan preocupado—. Hoy estás extraña.

—¿De verdad? —respondió la chica mirando hacia la nada distraídamente—. Nee Zoro, pase lo que pase cumplirás tu sueño, ¿Verdad?

Cambió de tema repentinamente. Zoro concluyó que en definitiva le sucedía algo.

—¿Hm? ¿A qué viene eso? —Preguntó, esbozando seguidamente una gran sonrisa—. Obviamente voy a participar en las olimpiadas, y no sólo eso, sino que haré que recuerden mi nombre por siempre. Saltaré más alto, donde ningún otro atleta ha podido llegar. —Trató de sonar lo más animado posible puesto que la autoestima de Nami no era la mejor esa noche. No supo en que momento su rostro se había tornado tan lúgubre, pero al final la chica terminó esbozándole una media sonrisa y respondiéndole con ese gesto dulce que siempre solía colocar.

—Sí, de seguro ganarás bastante dinero.

—Tú sólo piensas en el dinero. —espetó Zoro con gesto tedioso—. ¿Pero a qué se debe la pregunta?

—Nada en especial.

Esa noche Nami le pidió a Zoro que se quedara con ella un poco más antes de regresar a su casa. Lo tomó de las manos y le preguntó si podía sentirla. Obviamente él contestó que sí, inclusive su tacto era cálido y suave. Ella sólo asintió y sonrió, guardando un largo y agradable silencio en los siguientes minutos. Lo que restó de noche Zoro no logró sacarse la imagen de Nami de la mente. Creyó que en definitiva se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

Para su desgracia y el empeoramiento de su juicio, Nami comenzó a faltar nuevamente al salón del gimnasio. Zoro intentó de muchas maneras evitar sentirse preocupado por la chica, pero la mayoría de sus intentos fueron en vano. Sólo con tres noches sin verla, sentía que habían transcurrido tres años. A la cuarta noche el peli-verde entró esperanzado al salón de natación para revisar si Nami se encontraba allí, y sintió una mordaz soledad al darse cuenta que no había nadie. Nunca antes le había cabreado tanto estar solo.

Al no verla tampoco la quinta noche, Zoro no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo le había sucedido. No quería admitirlo pero le aterraba la idea de que a la Nami del hospital le sucediera algo, y como resultado, la Nami que lo acompañaba cada noche desapareciese para siempre. Aquella perturbadora idea le siguió rondando la cabeza hasta la sesta noche, y en el mismo instante que entró al salón de natación y no la encontró, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el hospital.

En primer lugar a Zoro le costó trabajo hallar la habitación donde Nami se mantenía internada, dio tantas vueltas en el hospital que una de las enfermeras estuvo a punto de llamar a los guardias de seguridad para que le sacaran de una buena vez. Sin embargo el doctor de los tatuajes que atendía el caso de la peli-naranja casualmente paseaba en frente de la recepción, donde la enfermera amenazaba a Zoro con echarlo del hospital.

—Pero si eres el amigo de Nami-ya. —saludó el doctor, rescatando a Zoro del escándalo que había formado debido a su pésimo sentido de la orientación y llevándolo a su oficina.

Sin miramientos el doctor le informó que su paciente, Nami, se encontraba en la fase más crítica de su enfermedad y que pronto moriría. Tuvo incluso la cortesía de permitirle darle su último adiós en la habitación, asegurando de ese modo que a Nami sólo le quedaban horas de vida.

Zoro no se inmutó en ningún momento, por el contrario, esa fue la vez que permaneció más serio en toda su vida. Solamente movió sus labios para realizar una curiosa pregunta:

—Sensei, ¿Qué hay que hacer para donar un riñón?

De la misma manera, el doctor le respondió serenamente.

—Es un proceso muy complicado, pero comparado con la donación de otros órganos, la de riñón es relativamente fácil —explicó—. Es raro cuando el donador es alguien vivo, así que si se desea donar un riñón lo que queda es realizar una serie de evaluaciones, entre ellas determinar si el donador es compatible con la paciente y si su organismo está en buen estado.

Zoro asintió.

—Entonces quiero donar. —dijo de la manera más normal que jamás pudo haber hablado.

A juzgar por el ámbito de la pregunta anterior, el doctor ya esperaba una propuesta semejante, por lo que no se sorprendió demasiado.

—Cómo ya dije, primero tenemos que determinar si eres compatible con ella. —indicó.

Ninguno de los dos se hizo esperara y un día después de los numerables exámenes médicos realizados para determinar cuan sano estaba su organismo, a Zoro le dieron la noticia de que afortunadamente era compatible con Nami. Mientras más rápido se hiciese el proceso, más pronto Nami se recuperaría, por lo que rápidamente se estableció una fecha para la intervención quirúrgica, la cual sería en dos días.

Antes que se llevara a cabo la donación, el doctor le advirtió acerca de todos los inconvenientes que sufriría en el futuro, e informó los numerosos controles que debía tomar. Por su parte Zoro aceptó de buena manera cada uno de los pormenores que le acarrearía la donación, en sí lo importante para él era el bienestar de Nami, después vería que hacía con su hábitos.

—Veo que eres atleta —comentó el doctor mientras leía el expediente de Zoro, alzando simultáneamente una ceja—. Si deseas donar un riñón debes dejar los deportes que impliquen extremada fuerza, en conclusión, no vas a poder saltar más nunca.

A Zoro le pareció increíble que aquella sentencia no le haya conmocionado ni un poco. Aun sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba: si donaba su riñón tendría que dejar el salto con garrocha y, por consiguiente, olvidar su meta.

—Eso es lo de menos ahora, ¿No cree?

Si Nami hubiese estado allí en ese momento le fuese pegado en la cabeza tan fuerte que le hubiese fracturado el cráneo, mientras le gritase ¡BAKA! envuelta en cólera. Pero Zoro no sintió ni el mínimo de remordimiento tras su decisión. Él era un chico tenaz cuando de sus objetivos se refería.

—Ya veo. —asintió el doctor.

* * *

Días después, todo había resultado de acuerdo a lo planeado.

La hermana de Nami era una chica hermosa, su cabello era de un azul bastante llamativo y su piel de un color chocolate, no se parecía en nada a la peli-naranja, aunque ese detalle no imposibilitaba el hecho de que fuesen hermanas. Ésta se inclinó, agradecida, ante el peli-verde, el cual con gesto tedioso le recordaba una y otra vez que no había sido nada, que Nami era su amiga y aprovechando que ambos eran compatibles decidió ayudarla, asegurándole que no perdía nada con haber hecho, cuando en realidad acababa de botar toda una vida de arduo entrenamiento y las posibilidades de cumplir su sueño se habían reducido a cero.

Pero todo estaba bien, ahora Nami tenía una nueva oportunidad.

—Por cierto soy Nojiko —se presentó la chica después de un festival de agradecimientos hacia el peli-verde—, es extraño que no le conociera de antes siendo amigo de mi hermana. En fin, ¡Estoy muy agradecido con usted, Zoro-san! —continuó.

Zoro giró los ojos con fastidio.

—Ya te dije que no es nada, demonios —gruñó entre dientes—, lo importante ahora es que ella está bien.

Nojiko asintió, tratando de contener las lágrimas de alegría. Era un milagro que todavía existiera gente tan generosa como Zoro.

—¿Desea verla? —Preguntó la peli-azul, señalando el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Nami—. Despertó hace unas horas.

Zoro trató de ocultar los magistrales deseos que tenía por ver a Nami respondiendo sólo con un diminuto 'está bien' mientras metía sus manos en sus bolcillos y caminaba hacia rehabilitación.

Abrió la puerta y en seguida observó a la peli-naranja, el cual se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentirlo cruzar la puerta.

—Nami… —susurró Zoro, sin poder evitar dibujar una tonta sonrisa en su cara—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó desde su lugar, sin haberse movido ni un solo centímetro.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar… —respondió Nami con su encantadora y habitual sonrisa. Zoro se sintió aliviado al escuchar su voz, pero pronto ese alivio se esfumó—. Oye, creo que no me acuerdo de ti… ¿Quién eres?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó congelado.

Nami no lo recordaba.

No sabía de su existencia.

Ni siquiera sabía que había sido él quien le había salvado la vida donándole una parte de sí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro entendió que al fin y al cabo la Nami que le acompañó todas esas noches y la Nami que agonizaba en el hospital no eran del todo las mismas. Ella no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre él y sobre los momentos que se tuvieron como compañía. Todo se borró.

Zoro tampoco se preocupó en explicárselo. Él sólo sonrió aliviado al ver que la verdadera Nami estaba bien y luego se marchó de la habitación sin decir más nada. Por primera vez sintió unas urgentes ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Después de ese momento Zoro no volvió a ver a Nami. Ahora que tenía la certeza de que ella estaba fuera de peligro se sentía mucho más aliviado, claro que eso no impedía el hecho de doliera, pero de seguro con el tiempo se olvidaría de ella.

* * *

11 de noviembre. Varias semanas trascurrieron después de visitar el gimnasio por última vez. Zoro había dejado las prácticas de salto con garrocha, por lo que no tenía objeto seguir yendo a ese lugar, pero el doctor le había dicho que de vez en cuando una visita al gimnasio no estaría mal, la idea tampoco era descuidar su contextura. Como acostumbraba a hacerlo, el peli-verde llegó justamente cuando el ocaso estaba a punto de culminar y todos los atletas acababan de retornar a sus casas.

Colocó la varilla en el nivel más complicado, donde casi ningún atleta era capaz de saltar. Tomó su garrocha favorita y se colocó en posición para tomar impulso mientras repetía en su mente las palabras que alguna vez le dijo una amiga suya: _Deja atrás la perfección, sólo se libre de expresar tus sentimientos a través del salto._

De esa manera Zoro corrió con todas sus fueras hasta llegar a el foso, incrustando con fuerza la punta de la garrocha en el cajetín y tomando un impulso sobrehumano, haciendo participe de toda su fuerza para lograr el salto más perfecto que jamás hizo, uno de 5,90 metros.

—¡SÍ, LO LOGRÉ! —exclamó satisfecho de sí mismo. Luego se quedó unos segundos acostado en el suelo, agotado.

Ahora se cansaba mucho más rápido que antes. Definitivamente aunque agonizara por hacerlo, tenía que cesar los saltos con garrocha y las actividades que involucraban demasiado esfuerzo, de lo contrario pondría en riesgo su salud.

Repentinamente Zoro escuchó un sonido proveniente del salón adyacente, el de natación.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó una voz que Zoro conocía demasiado bien.

—Nami… —susurró, de manera casi inaudible. Totalmente desconcertado Zoro se levantó del suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que daba al salón de natación, donde se encontró con la peli-naranja. Se veía mucho más cambiada, su gesto era levemente más maduro y su cabello un poco más largo, pero en definitiva era Nami, la real.

—Ara, me pegaste un buen susto —comentó la chica, sonriendo con alivio al mirar a Zoro, agradeciendo mentalmente que el causante del reciente ruido haya sido él y no algún fantasma o semejantes—, no sabía que había alguien más a estas horas en el gimnasio.

Zoro se acercó a la chica, fingiendo desinterés.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Por cierto, ese salto fue… wow, increíble. —Le dijo Nami, sacándole una sonrisa victoriosa a Zoro—. Aunque he visto mejores.

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¡No empieces a criticar! —protestó frunciendo el ceño. Definitivamente esa era la Nami pedante y bromista que le solía acompañar en las noches.

La chica por su lado estalló de risa por su respuesta.

—Jajaja, eres muy volátil, Zoro. —Comentó la chica entre risas, pero casi al instante se tapó su propia boca, confundida, preguntándose por qué demonios le acababa de llamar al desconocido de ese modo—. L-lo siento… hablé sin pensarlo, no sé porque dije eso último. —se lamentó, dándole la espalda al peli-verde, sintiéndose raramente confundida.

Zoro no sabía si sentir vergüenza de sí mismo por sonreír como un idiota al escuchar su nombre proveniente de la chica que robaba sus pensamientos diariamente, o si sentir pena de sí mismo por ver en aquel acto una oportunidad de ser recordado nuevamente por la chica. En fin, su corazón latió con fuerza por la sola idea de que Nami pudiese recordar a su nombre, eso significaba que ella no lo había olvidado del todo, ¿verdad?

—¡Oe, espera! —exclamó Zoro desde la ventana, logrando que Nami volteara a mirarle—. ¿Te… acuerdas de mí?

La chica volvió a acercarse, y tras una excautiva mirada a su rostro, frunció el ceño, formando un gesto de confusión.

—Me parece que te he visto en algún lado, pero no recuerdo exactamente dónde —habló más para sí misma, luego subiendo sus hombros—. De seguro son ideas mías, no me prestes atención, ni siquiera sé por qué vine hasta aquí si el doctor me prohibió nadar, sólo me dije a mi misma que tenía que hacer algo importante el 11 de noviembre en el gimnasio a las nueve, y ni siquiera recuerdo qué cosa era.

Al peli-verde le fue imposible no soltar una carcajada. Tuvo la leve sospecha de saber el motivo de su visita, pues en ese mismo lugar, meses atrás, ella misma le había asegurado que el once de noviembre, día de su cumpleaños, le daría una sorpresa. Al parecer aun existían algunos detalles grabados en la memoria de la peli-naranja sobre los momentos que vivieron en el gimnasio.

Nami le miró con desagrado, tratando de hallarle el chiste a la situación, entonces supuso que aquel chico debía tener un sentido del humor bastante retorcido.

—Estás loca. —le dijo, para rematar.

—¡QUE DIJISTE, DESGRACIADO! —exclamó Nami convertida en demonio, reviviendo antiguos momentos en la mente de Zoro.

—Nada, nada —respondió, cambiando de tema ágilmente, como sólo él podía hacerlo— Oye, ¿No quieres ir a comer algo? Mira ese estomago tuyo, parece que no has comido en siglos.

—¡Esta es mi espectacular contextura, idiota! —respondió Nami desviando su mirada.

—Tengo ganas de comer tokoyaki. —comentó Zoro, caminando hacia la salida. Dejando a la chica debatiéndose entre quedarse o acompañarlo. La verdad desde su ingreso al hospital hace casi diez meses, no probaba tokoyaki, por lo que Nami se decidió a aceptar la propuesta del peli-verde.

—B-bueno, te acompaño si tú vas a pagar. —dijo, siguiéndolo hacia la salida.

—Tan avara como siempre. —susurró de manera que la chica evitara escucharlo.

—¿Eh?

—Nada.

Zoro sonrió. Esa fue la primera vez que ambos estuvieron en un lugar distinto al gimnasio o el hospital. Ese también fue un nuevo principió para ambos.

* * *

_Fin. O mejor dicho, comienzo. _

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron :)**


End file.
